


I'll Rest In Pieces

by West_Coast_Moper



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, Who doesn't like meaningless smut, Why question it, i am trash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Coast_Moper/pseuds/West_Coast_Moper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's got that familiar itch beneath a thick layer of his skin that he can't distinguish from the rest, can't focus on others, can't even focus on his own thoughts for fuck's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Rest In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write smut and then just think to yourself "Why did I do this to myself?" WELL HERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THIS.

Pete's got that familiar itch beneath a thick layer of his skin that he can't distinguish from the rest, can't focus on others, can't even focus on his own thoughts for fuck's sake.

 

He's restless and jittery and it's so obvious by now that Patrick's noticed especially from the narrow of his eyes and the way his arms are crossed atop of his chest. Suspicious and curious, but on the other hand completely knowing, _he always knows._

 

And he'd ask Pete, "Do you need me to calm you down? Put your mind at ease?" Yet Pete doesn't want to bother Patrick, doesn't want to be a nuisance. Pete despises ever taking younger's mind astray from his work in order to address him, please him in all of his pathetic and burden-like glory.

 

But Patrick always tells him it's okay, he doesn't mind, with that sly grin across his face in a way that make's Pete's knees weak, makes them twitch and wobble.

 

So it's not too extraordinary when he found himself being crowded into a corner by Patrick outside one of their venues they previously preformed at. It was predictable, it was ordinary, but it still sent shivers down Pete's spine, still made his abdomen tighten and his stomach churn.

 

In short the show itself was sort of a disaster, but great nonetheless, for Pete tried, keyword being tried to get over this shit without Patrick this time. So in order to do this, Pete threw himself around on stage, hopped and hollered, whirling around in circles, well, he always does that, but there was more...aggression this time, a more substantial amount of adrenaline running deep within his veins. He let the fans fling him around...like a rag doll almost, grope and yank, mangle him a bit, and yes it helped, but it wasn't enough.  _He needs more._

Pete made the careless decision to sneak away from the crew and attain some fresh air for his noise filled brain. Maybe he wanted Patrick to follow him...There's truly no maybe about it. If he needs more he knows exactly where to get it.

 

_And he wants it._

Pete gave a startled groan as he was hoisted up against a wall, fingers quickly scrabbling against the asphalt to gain a quick purchase against the bricks behind him. tears gathered at the corner of his eyes from the scratchy stone cutting into the muscles of his back. And while there's a mouth attached to the warm skin of his neck, he could barely think straight from the pain ignited within him. His insides turned to flames and his eyes widened almost comically when Patrick broke away from his neck and then baby blues locked with his wide eyed browns.

 

Pupils dilated with arousal, swelled and absorbing the iris surrounding it. Pete then wriggled, trying to wrap his legs around Patrick's waist, but was stilled in his movements as hands came down to rest upon his hips. the nails of calloused thumbs dug and twisted into the hollow of his narrow bones and Pete couldn't bear to hold back the whimper constructing and bubbling up within his chest.

 

Patrick tsked and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in an imitation of distaste, the same tongue that was in Pete's mouth not too long ago, but then he gave a dark and gruff chuckle.

 

"Such a slut," Patrick murmured affectionately, tone soft yet so domineering it makes Pete's knees buckle and his heart race, thumping hard and heavy,  _throbbing  deep inside him._

Patrick scratched a finger over Pete's side which left the older with a red streak of proof in it's wake, starting from the edge of his left rib cage all the way down to the waist line of his jeans. "So eager to be used and then thrown away,  _Hmm_...Is that true Pete? Would you let anyone tear you down? Control you?  _Hurt you?_ "

 

Patrick them emphasized these words by rocking his hips forward, grounding himself against Pete's lean frame and a smirk etched it's way into his face at the shrill whine that fell from the bassist's lips.

 

Pete gave a desperate jerk forward, he needs fiction,  _craves it._ "I asked you a question," Patrick gritted out through clenched teeth and Pete slowly blinked, disoriented. "W-what?" He then gasped and let out a shriek as the younger bit into his shoulder, almost breaking the skin but surely leaving an angry bruise from the brutal squeeze of his jaw.

 

Pete's head lulled back, grazing the wall behind him and he tried to recall what Patrick said and oh god. "Nngh, _oh fuck_." Oh god and oh fuck are the only words Pete can extract from his previously vast vocabulary, but can you blame him? Patrick's formerly assaulting mouth is now suckling and lapping gently at the wounded skin in question, waiting patiently for him.

 

"N-no, nobody does--w--oh--what you do t-to me-- _Patrick_." Pete stuttered, practically strangled the words from his throat, and Patrick pulled back and gave him a genuine smile before leaning in and pressing his lips to Pete's in a chaste peck.

 

"Seems I don't need to remind you then," Patrick whispered and kissed Pete again while the latter melted helplessly into him and seemed to be attempting to bind them into a mix, merge their bodies together and crawl inside Patrick, just to feel that familiar safe and security he's learned to appreciate.

Pete squeaked into the kiss when palms slid under his legs and then dug into the meat of his thighs. Patrick broke away and gnawed at older's bottom lip before he fully backed off.

 

"Remind me, please," Pete moaned loudly, mouth wide open, hungrily... _Greedily_. Patrick hummed in thought, trailing a finger over the line of other's flushed lips. "Why don't you turn around then?"

 

Pete inhaled shakily and then twisted around, planting his trembling hands against the bricks and clenched his fingers, scraping the knuckles as Patrick nuzzled the skin behind his ear and then hotly whispered,

 

"Guess it's time to prove yourself then, doll."

 

And Pete will, like he always does. Let Patrick break him down that is, make him come undone, because nothing makes him happier than pleasing  _his_ Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
